The present invention relates to an electrode for parallel plate electrode type plasma etching used for production of semiconductor integrated circuits, such as LSIs or ICs, or waveguides for optical communication.
In recent years, a parallel plate electrode type plasma etching technique capable of forming a finer pattern on a wafer at a high accuracy has come to be increasingly important along with the advance of techniques for producing semiconductor integrated circuits with finer-geometries and higher densities.
In such a parallel plate type plasma etching process, there have been used electrodes formed of aluminum, graphite, glassy carbon, metal silicon, quartz, and the like. Each of these electrodes presents a problem that the electrode is eroded and consumed by plasma during etching and particles (dust) are scattered from the electrode and adhere on the surface of a wafer.